Youkai Rikuo Version 2!
by lunaryu
Summary: Has everyone wondered and speculated what the hell happens to Rikuo during his transformation into Youkai Rikuo Version 2.0? This is one of those speculations. CRACK, Spoiler Chapter 168-related, Yoru x Rikuo


**Youkai Rikuo Version 2.0!**

**Fandom:** Nurarihyon no Mago

**Rating:** T/15 + (or M for implicit sexual content)

**Genre:** Humor/Romance (sort of)

**Pairing:** Y!Rikuo/H!Rikuo

**Summary: **_Has everyone wondered and speculated what the hell happens to Rikuo during his transformation into Youkai Rikuo Version 2.0? This is one of those speculations._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Nurarihyon no Mago belongs to Shiibashi Hiroshi-sensei XD, oh, and some conversations I took directly from the manga chapter 168 *winks*<strong>

**Warning: **_slight CRACK, possible (definite maybe) AU, spoiler up to chapter 168, language, speculation thing, shounen ai/yaoi being slipped into humor, oOC, possible mistypes and grammar errors_.

**A/N: **Chapter 168 is total HEAVEN! XD KYAAAAAAAAAA! RIKUOOOOOO! He transforms into the sexiest creature ever! XDDD AAAAH! ASDFGHJKL! I LOVE HIM! XD (and Shiibashi-sensei for creating him). Now, I have this crazy fan-girl type idea spinning over my head about what actually happens! Now, please read~ *love*

* * *

><p><strong>Youkai Rikuo Version 2.0!<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoru was cornered. This Raiden guy was stronger than he thought. Moreover, those bones… what a troublesome ability…!<p>

Yoru clicked his tongue. He didn't have any choice left then…. He had to use _that_.

Yoru didn't know if this would work since this would be the first time to use it in actual combat, but… he had practiced this technique in this past six month. Actually, he and Rikuo did.

Of course it wasn't easy. Since Yoru had to _seduce_ Rikuo so he would want to cooperate with him. Well, Rikuo was being difficult as usual because of his human personality, but since their wish was the same….

They wanted to get stronger and Rikuo didn't exactly have any choice if he wanted to protect his important human friends.

When Yoru was about to get swallowed by Raiden's technique, Yoru sheathed his sword and closed his eyes to communicate with Rikuo in his inner world.

"_It's the time, Rikuo."_ Yoru said, holding the collar of his dark yukata.

Rikuo made a conflicted face. _"In the end… I have to do this with you, huh?"_

"_We don't have any choice,"_ Yoru said seriously and earnestly. _"Give yourself to me, Rikuo."_

Rikuo set his reluctant expression once more, looking at Yoru's confident crimson orbs before closing his own chocolates ones while sighing deeply in defeat. _"Go easy on me…"_ was his words when he started undoing his white yukata slowly.

"_Wait,"_ Yoru said, suddenly standing in front of Rikuo and held his wrist. _"Let me do that,"_ he said while looking down at Rikuo who gasped and looked upward to him.

"_Eh… but-…"_ Rikuo wanted to say something. However, his words were cut effectively as Yoru suddenly leaned his face down to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Rikuo widened his eyes in surprise at that before he instinctively held the front part of Yoru's yukata with his free hand, while the other was still in Yoru's grip.

"_Nnn…!"_ Rikuo closed his eyes as Yoru deepened the kiss; his other hand was on Rikuo's waist as he pulled Rikuo to get even closer, flushing their body together.

"_Ah!"_ Rikuo gasped as Yoru swiped his tongue on Rikuo's bottom lip, silently asking for an entrance. The reflex of opening his mouth sent an unintentional signal of permission for Yoru to invade Rikuo's small, hot cavern.

The kiss got even hotter and deeper as Yoru's clever tongue tasted every part of Rikuo's mouth, curling and licking inside him and encouraging Rikuo's tongue to dance together with his. Their activity slightly blocked their airway that they became breathless and dizzy. Their heart beat faster and faster, harder and harder. Their body heat increased to unbearable level that their clothes started to get in the way.

_"Rikuo…."_ Yoru whispered softly after slightly pulling back to look at Rikuo's flushed and dazed expression. His hand slowly released Rikuo's hand to pull at Rikuo's _obi_ and Rikuo curved his now free hand to Yoru's neck.

_"Y-Yoru…!"_ Rikuo shut his eyes, his entire body trembling in a slight fear and excitement.

_"It's okay…. Trust me, Rikuo,"_ Yoru kissed Rikuo's neck while his hand went under his clothes and touched his sensitive spots.

Rikuo moaned and let Yoru possess him with every kiss, lick and bite. It wasn't long when they went down together and when Yoru _invaded_ his body for real, seeds of new power began to accumulate inside him, warm and glowing.

And thus when those seeds began to grow and sprout, the flowers of great power bloomed together with Rikuo's scream of pain and pleasure sending massive amount of youki and fear out to Yoru that outside the inner world, the power overflowed, changing his form from the half mature into the matured youkai.

_Youkai Rikuo, Yoru Version 2.0 appeared!_

With just a bat of his hands he could explode his prison into pieces.

"Runaway…? Who'd do that, moron? I've been here all along, you know? I'm not running or hiding from you, bastard."

"Ri…Rikuo-sama! That appearance is…!" Tsurara gasped in shock as Yoru revealed his new form.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm not frightened at all of you…." Yoru, with his silver-black longer hair, no longer flowing but down, slightly messy, unsheathed his Nenekimaru which now was covered by his jet black fear and youki, and then he smirked at the shocked face of Raiden who screamed in pain as he lost both his arm and his leg from Rikuo's self defense mechanism.

"T-that's… Rikuo-kun?" Kana widened her eyes in total surprise as well from her spot.

"Kana-chan, Tsurara," Rikuo called the two girls who couldn't help gaping at seeing his now very mature and sexy appearance. "If you're too close to me… you'll get swallowed, by my fear that is," Yoru said as he grinned and showed his palm to them, to get them to stay back.

When he was sure that the both girls had backed away far enough from the range of his fear, Yoru activated it and destroyed the very frightened Raiden who screamed hysterically.

"Raiden, you killed too many people," Yoru said gravely and the youkai of Sanmoto's Bones exploded into pieces.

"Heh," Yoru smirked at that.

"R-Rikuo-sama… that appearance is…?" Tsurara asked hesitatingly, still in shock.

"Rikuo-kun…? You're… Rikuo-kun, right?" Kana also asked, looking totally confused.

Yoru turned his face at the two girls and grinned widely. "Hey you two… you guys safe?" he winked and put the body of his Nenekimaru on his shoulder confidently.

Meanwhile in their inner world… both Yoru and Rikuo were….

"_Wow… we transformed into something incredible…."_ Rikuo said breathlessly, totally awed by their new look and how handsome and sexy they were, while trying to cover himself with his discarded yukata just on the ground next to their laying satiated bodies.

"_Hmm…."_ Yoru thought critically while holding his chin on his prone position.

"_What's wrong?"_ Rikuo asked, turning back to face Yoru with questioning look.

"_We should definitely name him Yokuo*, since he's kind of like our love child,"_ Yoru said that with a totally serious look.

"_Are you an idiot?" _Rikuo couldn't help saying while a big bead of sweat was dropping from the back of his head.

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>*Yokuo: <strong>derived from both Yoru and Rikuo's name. 'Yo' from Yoru, and 'kuo' from Rikuo ^_^

**A/N: ***laughs my ass off* I'm so-so-so very sorry for making this idiotic fic, but damn! I just can't help it! It's too INTERESTING! *ROTFL* Ah… please… even though it's just a CRACK, I hope you can laugh and enjoy reading this… together with me *LOL again*

Anyway, review? *continues laughing her ass off*


End file.
